Episode 758
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Ruler of Day - Duke Inuarashi Appears!" is the 758th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats and Wanda reach Inuarashi's sanatorium, where they meet the Duke as well as his subordinate Shishilian. As night falls and Inuarashi and his subjects fall asleep, Wanda tells the Straw Hats about how Inuarashi and the Musketeers arrived and fought against Jack. Long Summary Wanda turns around in confusion after hearing Luffy mention a ninja. Usopp, Nami, and Brook immediately start beating Luffy up, and try telling Wanda that they are doing so to show him minkship. However, Wanda knows she heard something about a ninja, and Brook claims on the spot that Luffy was wondering about how the kanja (patient) was doing. Wanda is relieved that the Straw Hats care so much about Inuarashi, and the group draws closer to the Duke's sanatorium. At the sanatorium entrance, a lion mink named Shishilian is throwing other minks into a pit for mentioning sweet things around him. The minks are in awe at Shishilian's intensity but are grateful for his tough love and generosity. However, the mention of such pleasant traits angers Shishilian and causes him to throw part of the sanatorium at them. Wanda and the Straw Hats then meet Shishilian, and Wanda introduces the Straw Hats to them. Shishilian immediately bows down with high intensity and thanks the Straw Hats for saving his country before asking who their captain is. After Luffy steps forward, Shishilian hugs him with great force and displays intense gratitude, rubbing against Luffy's face so fast it starts to burn. Shishilian leads the Straw Hats into the sanatorium, where Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan are tending to Inuarashi. The Straw Hats stare in awe at the massive canine mink as Wanda emotionally embraces him, and Inuarashi thanks the Straw Hats for saving his country. Luffy replies that he knows his crew did that despite him not knowing the whole story, and Inuarashi reveals that Luffy's group also helped save them too. Luffy then remarks that Inuarashi looks very strong, and Wanda is shocked at Luffy's rudeness, saying that Inuarashi is the strongest warrior in the country. Inuarashi deflects the statement by reminding Wanda that he was defeated, although Wanda states that they had the upper hand regardless. Inuarashi then turns his attention to Brook and salivates at the thought of chewing him, though he decides to wait for Brook to recover from his injuries. Inuarashi then takes note of the straw hat on Luffy's head, revealing that he and Nekomamushi had once set out to sea and met Shanks. When Luffy attempts to reply, Inuarashi suddenly falls asleep, shocking him. Wanda reveals that the two rulers of the Mokomo Dukedom, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, hated each other so much that they would easily fight should they encounter each other. Thus, each ruler takes turns ruling, with Inuarashi ruling from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM while Nekomamushi rules during the other 12 hours. Everyone in Inuarashi's domain is asleep, including Miyagi, Tristan, and Shishilian. Wanda reveals that the ruler switch took place even in the intense battle with Jack 17 days ago. During the battle, the mink citizens continued repelling the Pleasures with Electro, although Jack easily overpowered them. The Gifters then arrived and started overpowering the minks with their unusual abilities. Right then, the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad came racing in, and the citizens retreated to leave the fighting to them. The Musketeers easily overpowered the Pleasures, but were shocked by the strange powers of the Gifters. Wanda took on one of the Gifters and disarmed him, but the Gifter overpowered her by turning his arm into a wolf's head. However, Shishilian arrived and cut down the Gifter as he and two others, known as the Three Inuarashi Musketeers, arrived. The Three Inuarashi Musketeers easily overwhelmed the Gifters with tremendous power, and Shishilian attacked Jack, but Jack managed to repel him with his trunk after a brief struggle. Right then, Inuarashi arrived on a crocodile-boar steed and told Jack to stop the attack as the two leaders confronted each other. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The scene in which Nami, Brook, and Usopp are hitting Luffy for saying the word "ninja" is extended with additional dialogue. *Unlike the manga, Caesar's poison gas weapon is not mentioned before Inuarashi falls asleep. *The strength of the Three Inuarashi Musketeers is portrayed more clearly in the anime than in the manga. *The anime adds the following: **In the scene where Shishilian is chastising his fellow minks for saying sweet things, Shishilian also throws a pineapple building at them. **While expressing his gratitude towards Luffy's group, Shishilian hugs Luffy. **Additional scenes of the Beasts Pirates' rampage before the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad arrives. **During the battle against the Beasts Pirates, Shishilian attempted to attack Jack. **Jack intimidating the minks with a gust of wind after swinging his trunk. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 758